Wild Drunken Night
by IvikKorsgaard
Summary: Tayuya gets everyone together by request of her friend Katsumi, but everyone ends up with spiked tea and drunk. UlquixOC, I don't own Tayuya, Katsumi or Tayuya's brother  his name is too long .


The Cero Espada leaned against the wall, sliding down it until she was sitting on the floor. She put her hands on her head, letting out a heavily sigh. She was exhausted, even if she was normally a cheerful person but there were days that were just too stressful. She placed her head on her knees, running her fingers through her long black hair.

"Hey, Tayuya." A voice came from beside her as a slim hand rested on her shoulder.

She looked over at the woman beside her and gave her one of her usual smiles. "Hi, Katsumi!"

The blue haired woman flashed a smile as her cat-like teeth showed. "Stressful day? Want to know a good way to relieve your stress?"

Tayuya tilted her head to the side for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know! Tea with a little bit of alcohol in it, it loosens everyone up. Might even loosen up Ulquiorra too." Katsumi suggested to her friend.

The Cero Espada's cheeks flushed at her friend's comment. "I-I'm not certain if I want to get Ulquiorra _too_ loose by giving him alcohol in his tea."

The Privaron Espada gently pushed her to the side a bit, laughing. "Oh, I'm certain you want to get him loose. He wouldn't be such a tight ass."

"There's nothing wrong with him!" Tayuya huffed, crossing her arms under her endowed chest. "Okay, maybe he is but it's just the way he is."

Katsumi smirked, "Exactly. Just spike his drink with some alcohol and see what happens. Maybe you'll like the loose Ulquiorra. If you don't do it, I will."

The Cero Espada stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "I have a feeling if you do it, everyone will end up with spiked drinks."

The blue haired woman gave her a sly look. "Awe, but I wouldn't do that. I'm not _that_ mean of a person."

Her golden eyes stared at her friend, narrowing her eyes a bit. "Oh but I do think you are."

Katsumi huffed a bit, "Oh we'll see about that. Just get everyone together okay?"

-

Tayuya couldn't believe that she had listened to Katsumi and had gotten their friends together. Of course, Ulquiorra was emotionless standing in the corner with his hands in his pockets. Grimmjow sat across the table from Tayuay with his elbow on the table and head resting in his hand. Tayuya's brother, Zugaikotsu sat next to his sister being slightly annoying like normal siblings do. She had even convinced Rin and Nnoitra to come to their little tea drinking party.

"I've brought the tea!" Katsumi yelled walking into the room where everyone was waiting.

"It's about time you showed up!" Grimmjow growled at his older sister.

She put the tea down on the table before she punched him in the face. "Oh shut up!"

It didn't take long for everyone in the room to grab a cup of tea. After a couple of drinks, everyone seemed to be less like themselves and were starting to blurt random things out that didn't make much sense most of the time or personal things they didn't want anyone to know. For a moment, everyone stared at their empty tea cups, wondering what could have been in it.

Grimmjow leaned close to Tayuya, "You know Tayuya…I'm really in love with you."

The Cero Espada stared at him for a moment, putting her hand over her chest. "Well, that's very kind of you, Grimmkitty."

Ulquiorra moved closer to Tayuay, putting his arm around her waist. "Trash, you shouldn't be talking to her like that. She belongs to me already. Move on."

Tayuya's cheeks flushed even more, hearing what Ulquiorra had to say about her. Normally, he wouldn't say anything like that; he would have just kept to himself about such things. She turned to face the man who was beside her. "Y-you mean that?"

The other Espada didn't say much, his emotionless green eyes stared at her before leaning close to her, and catching her lips in a heated kiss. It was something that had caught her off guard. He pulled away from her as a string of saliva connected their tongues before it split, falling against their chins. Her cheeks were a heavy red as she put her hand over her mouth.

"U-Ulqui!" she yelled at the 4th Espada, gently patting his chest.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything to her; he just stared at her with his emotionless eyes before picking her up and carried her off to a different room.

"Hey! Where are they going?" Grimmjow yelled out, dropping is cup onto the table.

Katsumi looked at her brother before grabbing his ear and pulling him to the ground. "Don't worry too much about it. You're just going to have to get over it.

-

In the other room, a drunken Ulquiorra allowed his body to overpower his mind. He pushed her onto the futon that was in the room, hastily pulling opening her jacket, revealing the tender skin of her breasts. He leaned down, gently kissing her breast before putting her slightly erect nipple into this mouth. He licked her nipple, with his free hand, he gently massaged her other breast, causing the other nipple to be erect.

Tayuya let out small moans at his actions. She could tell now that what Katsumi meant by him becoming loose from drinking. Her cheeks here a deep red, her eyes half opened and hazy, as she reached her hands down to his shoulders. This caused him to look up at her.

He kissed up her chest before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. He pushed his hand into her kamama, he teasingly moved his fingers around before sliding two of them into her warmth. She bit her lower lip at that moment, arching her back a bit. Why did he have to tease her? He moved his fingers in and out of her swiftly, curling them every once in a while.

"U-Ulqui! P-please stop teasing me!" she moaned out grabbing his shoulders.

Ulquiorra looked at her, grabbing her hakama with his free hand, pulling them down until they fell off of her feet by her kicking them a bit. Slowly, he removed his finger from her, putting his hands on either side of her. She reached her hands down, grabbing at his hakama, though she didn't get very far because he had grabbed her hands, putting them up over her head. He pulled his own pants down with his free hand, though, he didn't do anything, and he just stood there.

Tayuya looked up at him, her cheeks flushed. She moved her legs a bit, biting her lower lip. Why wasn't he doing anything? It was kind of annoying her that he was still teasing her just by standing there.

After he felt he had teased her enough, he moved closer to her spread legs, pushing his manhood into her entrance. It caused him to grunt a bit before he stared to move himself in and out of her. She tightened her hands together, digging her nails into her own skin as she bit her lower lip to keep her from moaning too loud for everyone to hear her. He started to move his hips faster and harder into her, which caused her to move her hips in time with his.

-

"What the hell are they doing in there?" Nnoitra asked, pounding on the wall a bit.

Rin laughed nervously before grabbing a hold of his hands. "Nnoitra, don't worry about what they're doing, it's none of our business."

He groaned heavily, looking down at the petite woman beside him. "They're being too loud."

Grimmjow stared silently at the floor, having not gotten up from when his sister put him there. "How does _that_ bastard get lucky at a time like this?"

Katsumi looked over at her brother for a moment, pulling on his ear. "Shut up! Jeez, you're complaining like an old man!"

**Several hours later**

Everyone had pretty much passed out beside Katsumi and Zugaikotsu who had been running up and down the halls for quite some time before he had finally returned back to the room where everyone else was. "Hey, is my sister and Ulquiorra still in that room?"

Katsumi simply nodded her head, watching as he tip toed to the door, opening it slowly. Once inside the room, he pulled out a black marker and slowly started to draw random doodles over Ulquiorra's face as he slept next to his sister. He wanted to laugh at that moment but contained himself until he walked out of the room and shut the door.

-  
>Tayuya woke up next Ulquiorra, staring at his face. She put her hand over her mouth at the sight of it. Emotionless as ever, Ulquiorra didn't really understand what her problem was. She had gotten up and walked out of the room before she busted out laughing. He followed out behind her; everyone's eyes were on the 4th Espada as he walked out of the room. It took a moment before everyone started to laugh at the doodles on his face, which he was unaware of at the time.<p>

"Tch. Trash." Ulquiorra said before he walked out of the room as if nothing happened.

"I hope he realizes what on his face before he goes too far." Rin said in between giggles.

Tayuya had her hands on her stomach, hunched over. "S-should I tell him?"

"No. Let the bastard walk around like, he deserves it." Grimmjow growled.

Katsumi laughed to herself. _'None of them really remember exactly what happened, always good for black mail. Especially Ulquiorra's face, that's priceless."_


End file.
